Ese mayordomo, es padre
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Michael Michaelis es el hijo del demonio Sebastian Michaelis con una ángel, desde bebé fue criado por Slenderman y a convivido con otros seres de las creepypastas hasta que su padre lo encuentra.
1. Chapter 1

Ese mayordomo, es padre

Prologo

Sebastian's POV

Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis y soy un demonio, no les diré mi edad ya que para mí tal cosa es de poca importancia pero lo que si les diré es que estado a aquí mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran y seguiré aquí cuando ustedes se vayan, pero me estoy desviando de mi relato.

Todo comenzó hace 7 años cuando conocí a una ángel llamada Mary Eunice, ella logro enamorarme, debe sonar raro que un demonio se enamore de una ángel, verdad? Cuando la conocí ella no recordaba que era una ángel y pensaba que era una mujer humana, eso fue lo que le hicieron pensar un grupo de monjas amargadas y fanáticas que pensaban que la sola presencia de Mary Eunice era un regalo de Dios pero logre robársela a esas monjas desagradables, un triunfo ante Dios; mi vida con ella fue maravillosa como debe ser la verdadera felicidad hasta recuerdo que me llamaba Michaelis cuando estaba enojada conmigo pero nunca lo estaba por mucho tiempo, todo fue felicidad y rápidamente quedo embarazada hasta que llego ese día. Cuando le quedaba 5 días para dar a luz ella recordó quien era en realidad y supo que yo era un demonio, y eso la horrorizo, las cosas que me dijo ese día, intente que se calmara pero no lo logre y ella se fue a pesar que intente impedirlo. La busque por todos lados y supe que ella había muerto y de nuestro hijo no se sabía nada, solo que lo habían robado en la maternidad del hospital.

No quiero que piensen que mi hijo no me importa, si me importa pero no sé dónde está, pensaran que será fácil encontrar a un hibrido de ángel con demonio pero en realidad no es fácil rara vez nacen niños como mi hijo, en realidad no sé si es niño o niña ¡que buen padre soy!, pero estoy seguro que cuando lo vea lo reconoceré ¿Cuántos niños mitad demonio y mitad ángel hay en el mundo? Pero si llego a encontrarlo solo espero una cosa, que le gusten los gatos tanto como a mí.

Fin de POV's

.

.

.

Lo que paso ese día

El doctor Matthew Gibson conducía por la carretera rumbo al hospital donde trabajaba, eran las 11:00 p.m. y debía tomar el turno nocturno que llevaba evitando por un tiempo, eso lo tenía algo irritado ya que le encantaba ir a fiestas y divertirse a lo grande por las noches pero para mala suerte el director del hospital le dijo que debía tomar el turno nocturno esa noche, mientras pensaba en la fiesta que se estaba perdiendo se distrajo por lo que no vio a la persona que estaba parada en media carretera y que atropello, rápidamente el joven doctor salió del auto para ver a la persona que había atropellado, era una mujer y estaba embarazada. Ella era muy atractiva y bonita con un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos verde esmeralda, usaba un vestido blanco con tirantes y no traía zapatos pero lo preocupante era que estaba embarazada y muy lastimada pero sus heridas no eran por el choque.

—Señorita! Esta bien?! Tiene algún hueso roto?!

—N-no me queda mucho…..el bebé – dijo en un hilillo de voz mientras se sujetaba el vientre

—¡C-claro!

Rápidamente el doctor Gibson subió a la joven y herida madre al auto y rápidamente condujo hacia el hospital, la chica estaba muy herida y abría y cerraba los ojos como si se fuera a quedar dormida, para evitar eso el doctor Gibson le preguntaba cosas. El le pregunto si era casada y ella contesto que algo así, él le pregunto el sexo del bebé y ella dijo que no sabía, él le pregunto su nombre y ella dijo que se llamaba Mary Eunice, él le pregunto quién la había atacado y ella respondió que fueron sus hermanos pero no quiso decir más, entre otras preguntas. Cuando llegaron al hospital el doctor Gibson cargo en brazos a Mary Eunice para llevarla dentro del hospital donde el doctor Paul Wesley, amigo y colega del doctor Matthew Gibson, y un grupo de enfermeras los recibieron.

—¡Matthew! ¿Qué paso? – pregunto un sorprendido doctor Wesley

—¡Dios mío! – exclamo una enfermera

—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Esta mujer dará a luz en cualquier momento! ¡Hay que llevarla al quirófano!

— C-claro – dijo el doctor para luego dirigirse a una enfermera – enfermera prepare a la paciente

— Si doctor

Después de que las enfermeras prepararon a Mary Eunice esta fue llevada al quirófano donde estaban los doctores Matthew Gibson y Paul Wesley que atenderían su parto. El parto de Mary Eunice no fue fácil, ella estaba muy alterada como si sintiera más dolor y sangraba de más de lo devido, en un momento cuando ella estaba a punto de dar a luz comenzó a susurrar como si fuera una súplica.

—Lo…. Lo siento …..Michae….lis

En ese mismo momento el bebé nació en un torrente de agua y sangre pero también Mary Eunice murió sin que pudiera ver a su hijo. El bebé fue un niño con el cabello color negro azabache y ojos color verde esmeralda que tenía muy buenos pulmones por como lloraba.

—Es una pena, este pequeño ha quedado huérfano – dijo el doctor Gibson

—¿Y el padre? – pregunto del doctor Wesley

—Ella no quiso decirme como se llamaba

—¿Si sabes el nombre de ella?

—Solo me dijo que se llamaba Mary Eunice pero no me dijo su apellido

—Ella dijo algo antes de morir doctor – dijo una enfermera

—Creo que dijo Michael – dijo otra enfermera

—¿Michael? – pregunto el doctor Gibson

—Al menos le puso un nombre a su hijo antes de morir – dijo el doctor Wesley

—Bienvenido Michael

El pequeño Michael fue llevado a la sala de maternidad con los otros bebés que habían nacido ese mismo día mientras el cuerpo de su madre era llevado a la morgue para después ser enterrada en una fosa común como una desconocida.

Eran las 3:00 a.m. cuando un extraño ser no humano entro al hospital: era una criatura exageradamente alta, delgado al punto de lo imposible, usaba un traje negro, le salían tentáculos de la espalda y no tenía cara; una criatura conocida como Slenderman. Slenderman camino por todo el hospital sin ser visto hasta que llego al área de maternidad donde algo llamo su atención. Entre varios bebés dormidos había uno despierto y podía ver perfectamente bien con sus ojos color verde esmeralda a pesar de que llevaba 3 horas de nacido, Slenderman noto que este niño no era humano pero tampoco un demonio ni un ángel, Slenderman tomo al bebé entre sus tentáculos y el bebé sonrió como si aquel ser alto y blanco le agradara y así era; Slenderman pudo leer en la cuna del bebé que su nombre era Michael

—Michael – dijo Slenderman con su voz de ultra tumba

El pequeño Michael rio y abrazo uno de sus tentáculos de manera cariñosa, ante esto Slenderman decidió llevarse al bebé y criarlo él mismo. De esta forma Slenderman se convertía en el padre adoptivo del hijo de Sebastian Michaelis.

A la mañana siguiente los doctores y las enfermeras se dieron cuenta que faltaba un bebé en la maternidad, se trataba del bebé Michael, el pequeño huérfano que había nacido ayer también había desaparecido el cadáver de su madre. En las cámaras de vigilancia se vio a una extraña creatura que tenía tentáculos en la espalda y se llevaba al bebé. A pesar que llamaron a la policía el caso se archivó y quedo como no resuelto.


	2. Capitulo 1: el hijo del demonio

quiero dar los siguientes agradecimientos:

MoonTheDoll: gracias por tu comentario

SoyUnDinosaurio: gracias. la monja de Kuroshitsiji I, he? bueno no pensé en ella cuando cree a la ángel, en realidad quería hacerla parecida a Hungría de Hetaira.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El hijo del demonio

Era de tarde en esos campos de maíz, había un niño que estaba corriendo y escondiéndose en esos campos de maíz, como si se ocultara de algo. El pequeño tenía la piel aperlada de sudor, ya estaba algo cansado, tenía la ropa sucia y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con la luz del sol; sin embargo, no podía dejar lo que lo estaba buscando lo encontrara ya que si eso pasaba las cosas serían difícil para el niño, así que corrió por el maizal solo deteniéndose para descansar y para cerciorarse que aquello que lo buscaba no estuviera cerca de él. Aquello que lo estaba buscando también estaba en los campos de maíz y lo buscaba por todo el maizal hasta que con un movimiento de sus tentáculos tomo al niño del pie y lo levanto en el aire, el niño comenzó a reír.

—Me encontraste papá Slenderman!

—Te dije que lo haría

—¿Ahora a que jugamos?

—Ya basta de juegos, es hora de volver

—¡Aaa! ¡Un juego más, por favor!

—No Michael, ya hemos jugado mucho y estas muy sucio

—No tanto

—Ya es hora de volver a casa y cuando digo que vamos a volver a casa, vamos a volver a casa

—Está bien – dijo Michael con el ceño fruncido

Michael, el hijo de Sebastian y Mary Eunice, ya tenía 6 años, tenía un fuerte parecido físico con su padre biológico pero tenía la mirada de su madre y sus ojos eran exactamente como los de ella, tenía ojos y una mirada angelical; él vivía con Slenderman en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, de la casa se creía que estaba abandonada y embrujada ya que se veía muchos seres extraños rondarla, los seres creepypastas, por lo que nadie se le acercaba a esa casa lugar perfecto para que Slenderman criara a su hijo adoptivo sin que los otros se interpongan o se den cuenta que el creepypasta más temido vivía ahí criando a un niño hibrido. Mientras Slenderman y Michael caminaban devuelta a la casa el niño sabía que su papá Slenderman debía a trabajar esa noche como todas las noches y él debía quedarse con alguno de los "niñeros" pero él no quería eso, él quería acompañar a su papá Slenderman a su trabajo y hoy se lo iba a pedir.

—Papá Slenderman

—¿Que quieres?

—Quiero acompañarte en tu trabajo

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Porque no?

—Porque este trabajo no es para niños

—¡Tú has dicho miles de veces que no soy humano!

—Tú no eres humano pero eres un niño

—¡Pero papá Slenderman!

—¡Sin peros! Te quedaras con Jeff y los otros

—¡Jeff y los otros son tontos! – contesto Michael con los cachetes inflados

—Lo sé, lo sé

En aquella casa no solo vivían Slenderman y Michael, también vivían otros seres de las creepypastas como: Ticci- Toby, masky, Hoodie, Eyesess Jack, Jeff The Killer y Bloody Painter; Michael se llevaba bien con ellos pero nunca pensaba que eran unos tontos solo estaba enojado ante una nueva negativa de su padre adoptivo, por otra parte Slenderman siempre pensaba eso de ellos (excepto de masky y Hoodie) hasta muchas veces los había llamado tontos o idiotas pero en el fondo los apreciaba mucho. Mientras tanto en la casa, después de estornudar, Jeff y los otros planeaban ir a asesinar esa noche y llevar a Michael con ellos. Ellos sabían que a Slenderman no le gustaría que se llevaran a Michael en la noche a asesinar aunque se quedara dormido, desde que Slenderman trajo a Michael a la casa cuando este apenas era solo un bebé recién nacido que se preocupaba mucho por él cómo solo un padre lo haría.

FLASH BACK

Esa noche los chicos habían regresado de divertirse y matar a sus víctimas cuando vieron a Slenderman meciendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantitas celestes y junto a él había una cuna con móviles poco infantiles que el mismo Slenderman había armado; los 6 seres creepypastas se acercaron y vieron que era un bebé muy extraño, el bebé lucía como un bebé humano común y corriente pero había algo raro en él. Slenderman noto que ellos estaban cerca.

—¿De donde salió eso? – pregunto Bloody Painter

—¡¿Un bebé?! – exclamo un anonadado Jeff The Killer

—No esperaba que volvieran tan pronto – dijo Slenderman dejando al bebé en la cuna

—¿Piensas comerte a ese bebé? – pregunto Eyesess Jack

—En primer lugar yo no como bebés ¿de dónde rayos sacaron eso? Y en segundo lugar me quedare con este bebé, no es humano así que no habrá problemas

—¿No es humano? ¿A que se refiere Lord Slenderman? – pregunto masky

—Tengo la sospecha que es un hibrido entre demonio y ángel, es algo inusual

Los 6 seres creepypasta miraron dentro de la cuna y vieron que el bebé de solo 5 horas de nacido los miraba con esos ojos verde esmeralda; ahora en adelante esos 6 seres creepypastas eran los nuevos hermanos mayores del pequeño Michael.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

El plan no convencía del todo a masky y Hoodie por lo que ambos idearon un plan para evitar problemas con Slenderman.

—Tengo una mejor idea – dijo Masky

—Cuál es? – pregunto Ticci-Toby

—Y si mejor traemos a alguien aquí y no habrá problemas, a pesar de que Michael no es humano es un niño de 6 años y se puede quedar dormido en el camino – dijo Hoodie

—Además se puede asustar – agrego Bloody Painter

—¡Pero si no es humano! – se quejó Eyesess Jack

—¡Eso no importa! Me gusta la idea, traeremos a algunas víctimas y nos divertiremos a lo grande – dijo Jeff The Killer

Los encargados de buscar a las víctimas eran Masky y Hoodie, ellos eran los heraldos más fieles de Slenderman y a ellos se les había ocurrido la idea. Después de que Slenderman y Michael llegaran a la casa, Masky y Hoodie fueron a la ciudad a buscar a las 6 víctimas que necesitaban esa noche. La ciudad había cambiado mucho desde la época victoriana y en pleno siglo XXI la ciudad estaba inmersa en la tecnología y en la modernidad por lo que nadie se daba cuenta que dos seres creepypastas estaban en la ciudad además como traían puestas las capuchas de sus sudaderas por lo que nadie podía ver como realmente eran. Masky y Hoodie recorrieron todos los barrios de Londres buscando a las victimas perfectas, gente que nadie extrañaría, y encontraron a sus 6 víctimas perfectas: un joven drogadicto y alcohólico, una mujer inmigrante de Polonia, una prostituta sin familia, un friki de las computadoras y los videojuegos, una solterona solitaria y frustrada, y un viejo empresario jubilado que vivía en los barrios altos de la ciudad; este último era el nuevo amo del demonio Sebastian Michaelis al cual le había vendido su alma a cambio de que encontrara a los responsables, directa e indirectamente, de destruir su felicidad. Sebastian ya había localizado a esas personas y las había matado pero antes de ir con el viejo para tomar su alma este fue raptado por los seres creepypastas para su brutal fiesta de sangre.

—Esta es la mejor idea del mundo ¿seguro que se te ocurrió a ti Hoodie? – pregunto Jeff The Killer

—¡Púdrete!– contesto Hoodie

—¡No es momento de pelear chicos! Es una fiesta – dijo Ticci-Toby

—¿Donde esta Michael? – pregunto Bloody Painter

—Ahí – señalo Masky a Michael quien dormía en el sillón

—Bueno amigos, a comenzar la fiesta

Los 6 asesinos psicópatas asesinaron a cada una de sus víctimas hasta que solo quedo el anciano jubilado, este los trato a todos ellos como si fueran escoria hasta los llamo de esa forma a todos lo que provocó las risas de los seres creepypasta, sobre todo las de Jeff, en un momento el anciano vio a Michael y se sorprendió del fuerte parecido que tenía con Sebastian sino que se horrorizo al pensar que ese pequeño niño fuera la siguiente víctima, el anciano les pregunto a los 6 psicópatas que estaban planeando hacerle a ese niño y Jeff le respondió, después de darle una patada en la cara, le dijo que no se preocupara por ese niño porque era parte de ellos. Después de un rato los 6 asesinos psicópatas estaban a punto de matar al anciano hasta que apareció Sebastian para salvarlo.

—Llegas tarde Sebastian! – gruño el viejo

—Me disculpo amo pero tenía cosas que hacer primero – contesto Sebastian

—¡¿De donde salió este?! – exclamo Jeff The Killer

—Es de mala educación lo que están haciendo – dijo Sebastian

—Díselo a alguien que le importe – dijo Eyesess Jack

—A mí me importa – dijo el viejo

—¡Cállate viejo! – exclamo Bloody Painter dándole una patada en la cara al viejo

—Son un grupo de niñitos malcriados y necesitan una lección, y yo se las daré

Los 6 asesinos creepypastas se abalanzaron sobre Sebastian y este los repelió como si se trataran de moscas pero ellos no se rindieron y volvieron a atacarlo, la pelea era tan escandalosa y rompieron tantas cosas que despertaron a Michael y algo somnoliento se levantó para ver porque tanto ruido y fue ahí cuando Sebastian lo vio y rápidamente lo reconoció, ese era su hijo, el hijo que tuvo con su querida Mary Eunice. El niño era como lo había imaginado además tenía los mismos ojos verde esmeralda de Mary Eunice, se parecía mucho a Sebastian además estaba más que claro que era un hibrido entre demonio y ángel, y su hijo. Sebastian se acercó a Michael y le acaricio una mejilla.

—Hola – le dijo cariñosamente

—Hola ¿Quién es usted? – respondió el niño

—Pues alguien que te quiere y te ha buscado por mucho tiempo

—No entiendo

—Te lo explicare más tarde pero dime ¿cómo te llamas?

—Soy Michael

A Sebastian no le gustaba para nada ese nombre pero lo disimulo para no ofender a su hijo, de seguro el nombre fue idea de Mary Eunice, que se podía esperar de una ángel como ella. Por otra parte los seres creepypasta no entendían lo que estaban viendo ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Porque ese demonio se comportaba así con Michael? Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando ellos sabían solo una cosa, a Slenderman no le iba a gustar esto.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 150 años desde que Ciel Phantomhive se había convertido en demonio, no logro vengar la muerte de sus padres y los responsables salieron impunes de su crimen pero en su actual estado de demonio eso ya no le importaba. El ya no parecía un niño entre los 13 o 14 años ahora tenía la apariencia de un joven de 17 o 18 años, se había vuelto atractivo, guapo y había desarrollado un físico atlético. Hace muchos años que se había separado de Sebastian y hasta la fecha no lo había vuelto a ver, y en todo este tiempo se había dedicado a robar almas y hacer contratos con humanos vengativos. Actualmente tenía una especie de trato con un asesino conocido como el asesino del hacha, el trato era que él lo ayudaba asesinar y Ciel podía comerse las almas de sus víctimas. El asesino del hacha se llamaba Floyd Harkness y era un músico de jazz que rozaba la mediocridad también era un hombre que estaba obsesionado con el jazz y con matar; el día en que conoció a Ciel este quería hacer un contrato con él, sin embargo, Floyd con su labia lo convenció de hacer un trato: Ciel lo ayudaba a matar impunemente y Floyd le dejaba comerse las almas de sus víctimas, Ciel acepto su propuesta. Esa noche Floyd y Ciel fueron a un club de jazz porque Floyd buscaba trabajo. Al final ambos fueron a un popular club de jazz.

—Mira esto Ciel, este es el santuario de la verdadera música, el jazz, creado por dioses negros en la maravillosa Nueva Orleans

—Siempre me cuentas la misma historia

—¡Pues te la volveré a contar! Esos yankees blancos los despreciaron solo por ignorancia e intolerancia porque ellos sabían que jamás serian como ellos

—Tu eres blanco

—¡Cierra la boca mocoso!

—¿Mocoso? Sabes que tengo mucha más edad que tu

—¡No me echaras a perder esto! He esperado mucho tiempo para poder trabajar en un lugar como este

—Como tu digas

El dueño del club de jazz era un afroamericano que había inmigrado de su país natal y abrió este club de jazz, Floyd se dedicaba a tocar el saxofón y toco para el dueño y los administradores del club. Cuando Floyd conoció a Ciel el joven demonio le ayudo a perfeccionar sus dotes con el saxofón, para suerte de Floyd el dueño le dio trabajo en su banda y al mismo tiempo Ciel se subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar Life on mars? de David Bowie, para ser demonio tenía una muy buena voz y cantaba muy bien, el dueño del club felicito a Floyd por la maravillosa voz de Ciel, ya que pensó que era su hijo, y le pregunto si le gustaría cantar en el club de vez en cuanto a lo que Ciel dijo que sí. De camino de vuelta al departamento donde Ciel y Floyd vivían, Ciel no dejaba de pensar por qué Floyd había querido trasladarse a la capital. Inicialmente Floyd vivía en una ciudad cerca al mar donde tocaba en bares y mataba a diestra y siniestra con impunidad pero de la noche a la mañana este decidió irse a la capital y Ciel quería saber porque.

—Dime la razón Floyd

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿Porque quisiste venir aquí?

—No se te escapa nada, verdad? Ciel

—Dímelo

—Quiero matar a un grupo de pequeñas malditas

—¿A si?

—Si, por culpa de ese tipo de gente perdí mucho en mi otra vida por lo que ahora me vengare

—No te entiendo

—Veras mí no tan joven amigo, recordé quien fui en mi vida pasada y recordé lo que hicieron ellas, después de que termine con ellas serán todas tuyas.

Ciel siempre pensó que Floyd era raro y hasta algunas veces molesto, sin embargo, al oírlo Ciel supo que todo lo que decía Floyd era verdad él había recordado quien fue en su vida pasada y sabia quienes lo habían matado, al joven demonio no le importaba lo que el demente de Floyd hiciera o pensara; sin embargo, la idea le gustaba mucho. La sola idea de tener jóvenes almas femeninas le encantaba demasiado y como siempre lo ayudaría con sus retorcidos planes a pesar que todavía no tenía el alma de Floyd pero la tendría tarde o temprano mientras tanto seguiría con el trato que tenía con el asesino del hacha. Mientras caminaban devuelta al apartamento Ciel no se imaginaba que se encontraría con gente de su pasado.

.

.

.

Cuando Slenderman volvió se encontró con Sebastian y al mismo tiempo se enteró de lo que había pasado y de quien era Sebastian, el creepypasta más fuerte no sabía que sentir: por una parte sabía que este día llegaría aunque nunca pensó que el padre biológico de Michael estuviera aquí y por otra parte quería arrancarle la cabeza; él había criado a Michael desde que era solo un bebé y no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara y mucho menos un demonio.

—¡No te llevaras a Michael!

—Michael es mi hijo

—¡También el mío!

—No quiero causarle daño a mi hijo, se nota que él te quiere y separarse de ti sería muy duro para él

—Escucha, como ya te dije no dejare que te lleves a Michael pero si dejare que pases tiempo con él

—Eso me parece bien

Slenderman y Sebastian habían llegado a un acuerdo, sin embargo, los 6 asesinos creepypastas no se libraron del castigo ni de la ira de Slenderman, el hombre delgado estiro 6 tentáculos y le dio un buen coscorrón a todos ellos, poco después los 6 psicópatas tenían un chichón en la cabeza.

* * *

*Michael, comparte nombre con el arcángel Miguel (cuyo nombre en inglés es Michael) enemigo acérrimo de Lucifer, ahora entienden porque a Sebastian no le gusto que su hijo fuera tocaya del arcángel Miguel.

*Ciel se reencontrara con Sebastian.

*He estado pensando hacer que los tíos de Michael sean Ash y Angela ¿Qué opinan?

*como Ya dije Mary Eunice, la amada de Sebastian y madre de Michael, está basada en Hungría de Hetalia hasta tienen personalidades parecidas.


End file.
